


Don't Challenge The Chief... Or His Girlfriend

by aw1214



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anrgy Astrid, F/M, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Moving On, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Snotlout Hits on Astrid, Snotlout Instantly Regrets It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214
Summary: Snotlout decides to try and hit on Astrid and he pays the price for it.





	Don't Challenge The Chief... Or His Girlfriend

Astrid was training by herself in the arena one day, she grabbed her battleaxe before she launched herself at a training dummy. She roared in rage before she hacked it to pieces, she then spun and destroyed the next one. She turned and roundhouse kicked the head clean off the third one and swung her axe through the gut of the last one. 

She pulled the axe out and roared again as she threw it at the target. She grinned and pumped the air as she hit the bullseye, "yes!" She cried. 

She grabbed a bludgeon from a nearby crate when she heard a slow clapping coming from behind her, "very impressive, I like a girl who can handle her weapons" a voice said. Astrid spun around weapon raised ready to attack when, "wait! Astrid it's me!" Snotlout cried quickly. 

She faltered weapon still raised over him as he covered his face and cowered, "Snotlout?" She asked, he opened one eye to look at her, "you know not to sneak up on me when I'm training!" Astrid scolded. 

She dropped the bludgeon and Snotlout straightened up, "right, I forgot you're a badass viking warrior" he growled making a claw gesture at her. Astrid groaned and rolled her eyes, "any particular reason you decided to interrupt me?" She asked. 

Snotlout circled her whilst he looked her up and down, "no, just thought I'd come and see how my favourite girl is doing" he said casually, Astrid wrinkled her nose in disgust, "gross" she replied sourly. 

Snotlout snorted, "come on, don't be like that babe. Where's Hiccup?" He asked, Astrid frowned and pulled her head back, "what do you mean where's Hiccup? He's the chief he'll be in his office working, stupid" she said. 

He hummed rubbed a speck of dust between his fingers, "it must be cool dating the chief huh?" He asked, Astrid exhaled sharply through her nose and went to retrieve her axe, "why are you being weird? It's Hiccup, we see him everyday" she said. 

He leaned on the crate of weapons nonchalantly, "I'm not being weird, do you think I'm being weird? I'm not being weird" he said quickly. His hand slipped and he fell face first to the floor knocking the crate of weapons over with him, Astrid raised her eyebrows to him, "heh" he laughed nervously pushing the swords and axes off of him. 

Astrid just raised her eyes to the heavens and shook her head, "oookay, where's Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs then? Are we hanging out at Dragons Edge today?" She asked, he rose to his feet and shook his head, "oh, nah, Ruffnut and Fishlegs are designing a new rock wall for drills down by the coast and Tuffnut is apprenticing with Gothi again" he explained.

Astrid nodded, "sure, so what're you doing here?" She asked, he shrugged, "I told you I'm just here to see you, we don't hang out enough. You know just the two of us" he said gesturing back and forth between them. 

Astrid laughed, "that's because I'm always busy. What with the Dragon Riders, helping Hiccup with his chiefly duties and training I don't exactly have the time to do much else, plus you're always act like a creep when we hang out alone" she pointed out. 

Snotlout held his hand to chest in indignification, "do not!" He countered, Astrid rolled her eyes, "last time we were left alone you called me a foxy dragon princess" she said pointedly. 

Snotlout held up his hands, "hey is it my fault if you're as hot as the sol?" He argued before he stroked Astrid's chin, she grabbed his arm and flipped him placing her foot on his chest, "touch me again and you lose it" she warned. 

He groaned and rubbed his shoulder, "fair enough" he wheezed, Astrid dropped his wrist and bent to retrieve her axe she'd dropped when Snotlout touched her face, "feel free to stay and watch if you'd like, just don't be weird" she said. 

He grinned and stood up once again, "I'd love to watch you train" he said, "fine, just don't get in my way" she muttered. 

She dragged out new training dummies and began hacking them to pieces, she weighed up her axe in her hand and smirked as she looked at the trail of destruction she left. All the dummies were destroyed beyond repair, she'd like to see Hiccup try and fix them. 

She scooped up a discarded javelin with her foot, kicking it up and catching it effortlessly before she launched it at a the target hitting bullseye, "alright! Go Astrid!" Snotlout hollered. 

Astrid turned and scowled at him, "what did I say?" She demanded, he smiled sheepishly, "sorry, continue" he replied. 

Astrid sighed and shook her head, "it's okay, I could use some more practice sword fighting anyway, since you're here why don't you spar with me?" She asked, he nodded eagerly, "okay!". 

They both picked their swords from the crate and got into position, "ready?" Astrid asked, Snotlout nodded, "born ready" he said. Astrid advanced and thrust her sword at him which he parried easily, "is that all you've got?" He teased. 

Astrid snorted, "of course not, get ready to have your ass beat" she smirked, she swiped at his feet before stabbing at his shoulder, Snotlout backed away but it was close. He laughed and feinted an attack before making a wide arc at her chest, her defensive arm dropped leaving her chest exposed to him. 

She tried to block the attack whilst taking a step back but she lost her footing and stumbled back, Snotlout dropped his sword and stepped towards her, "are you okay?" He asked. 

Astrid blushed in embarrassment, "I'm fine!" She snapped, Snotlout offered her his hand which she reluctantly tooked and he hauled her to her feet, "you definitely need to work on your sword fighting" he agreed. 

She growled in annoyance, "shut up" she said punching his arm but she was just embarrassed Snotlout had beaten her so easily. He laughed despite the dead pain in his arm, "it's okay, I have nowhere to be, why don't you let me show you a few moves?" He offered. 

They trained hard for the next hour, Snotlout talked Astrid through a few basic and then more complex sword fighting tactics. Close range fighting wasn't her strong suit, she was used to using an axe or fighting on Stormfly. 

She made quick progress nonetheless and by the time their hour was up she was able to defeat Snotlout half the time. She grinned triumphantly as she stood over him sword aimed at his throat, "I win again" she gloated. 

Snotlout fixed his helmet on his head and smiled at her. It was late afternoon now and the golden sun basked Astrid in a warm summery glow. Snotlout had had a crush on Astrid since he was like 10 years old and now whilst she stood over him she looked beautiful. 

Her long blonde hair shone in the light, her blue eyes staring into his with a look of determination. Her soft pink lips curled into a boastful smirk, she always had been a sore winner but Snotlout had never minded. 

He laughed lightly, "you're a fast learner" he noted, "yeah I am" she said smugly. She laughed too before she grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet, "jokes aside, thank you for helping me with my close combat" she said tucking a blonde lock behind her ear. 

He felt his heart swell, "don't worry about it, maybe you can help me with my long range when you're not too busy" he suggested, she shrugged, "I can see when I'm free" she replied. 

She held his gaze for a second and Snotlout felt a surge of confidence, he took a step closer to her and before she could question what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed her. 

She was too shocked to move for a moment which Snotlout took as her not rejected him so he placed his hand on her lower back, sliding his hand down until he cupped her ass. That spurred him into action, she pushed him away quickly and rubbed at her mouth feverishly, "what the hel are you doing?" She screamed spitting in disgust. 

Snotlout was on cloud nine, he'd just kissed the girl of his dreams! He stepped forward and flashed her his brightest smile, "that was amazing" he said dreamily, he leaned in to kiss her again and grabbed at her chest through her tunic. 

She glared at his hand and kneed him hard in the groin, he fell to his knees with a squeak. Astrid stepped back and was quick to grab her axe, "how dare you touch me like that" she hissed. 

She pointed her axe at him as he curled into a ball on the floor, "I thought you were into me!" He defended, his voice several octaves higher than usual. 

Astrid shook her head, "no! What gave you that dumb idea?!" She yelled, he got slowly to his feet wincing as he stood, "we shared a look and the moment- we had a moment and you said you'd see when you were free" he stammered. 

She dropped her axe heavily and grabbed the bridge of her nose, "this is why I never hang out with you! We didn't have a moment you slime toad! When I said I was free I meant to help you train not for- that!" She shouted gesturing to him wildly. 

He spluttered, "well what about that look?" He asked limping towards her, she picked up her axe and pointed it at his face, "take one more step and I'll cut you" she threatened, he stopped in his tracks but looked at her in disbelief, "you're giving me mixed signals here!" he cried. 

She narrowed her eyes and growled, "so you're saying your stupidity is my fault?" She asked, "I thought we had a thing! Come on you cannot deny there's a chemistry between us, I mean that look it was-" he said taking another step towards her. 

She took a step back, "that's it!" She screamed swinging the axe at his face, he cried out in pain and stumbled back holding his cheek. When he pulled his hand back he saw blood, "ow! Shit!" He cried. 

Astrid glared at him, "I warned you" she shot, her touched his bleeding cheek again, "you're crazy, why would you do that?" He asked, "you're the delusional one! There's no chemistry between us, I literally just looked at you! Just you wait until Hiccup hears about this" she spat. 

Snotlout ripped his sleeve off and used the material to soak up the blood from the nasty cut on his cheek, "wait no! You can't tell Hiccup about this, he'll kill me!" He cried panic in his voice, "if I don't kill you first" she said before she punched him in gut. 

He fell to the floor and cried out in pain, "ow! Stop!" He yelled but Astrid wasn't done with him, she straddled him as she hit him in the face over and over, "that'll teach you to touch me like that you creep!" She said between blows. 

Snotlout raised his arms over his face and tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge, "ow! Okay, I'm sorry! Get off of me you crazy bitch!" He cried. 

"Astrid? What's going on here?" Hiccup demanded appearing at the entrance of the Arena, Astrid ceased her attacking and stood quickly, "Hiccup! Thank gods you're here, that creep tried to touch me!" She said pointing at Snotlout. 

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "what?" He asked, Astrid wiped the blood off her knuckles as she ran towards her boyfriend, "yeah he kissed me and then tried to grab my ass!" She continued. 

Hiccup held onto her hips as he glared at Snotlout, "Snotlout? Is this true?" He asked, Snotlout sat up with a groan and grabbed at his head, "okay yes but-" he began. 

Hiccup dropped his hands and made his way over to Snotlout, "what the hel man? You're my cousin! You know Astrid's my girlfriend!" He shouted angrily, Snotlout clambered to his feet, "yeah well you know I liked her first!" He argued. 

Hiccup froze in his tracks, "are you serious right now?" He asked, Snotlout gulped. Hiccup wasn't quick to violence like Astrid was but Snotlout had rarely seen Hiccup look so angry, "she isn't the last slice of bread she's my girlfriend! It doesn't matter who liked her first, she's with me and I'm your chief. Do you know the punishment for treason against the chief? Do you know the punishment for touching a woman against her permission?" He asked advancing on him. 

Astrid switched her axe from hand to hand, "Viking law says I get to cut your dick off and hang it in my home" she mused standing next to Hiccup, "no!" Snotlout squeaked grabbing his groin protectively. Hiccup gestured to Astrid, "exactly, and the punishment for treason?" He asked, "death. Burning, beheading, hanging, quartering" Astrid answered swinging her axe experimentally. 

Snotlout almost tripped over himself backing away, he stared at Hiccup in fight as he rubbed his neck, "Hiccup, please. We're cousins and best friends! You wouldn't do that to me would you? It was a mistake! I wasn't thinking clearly" he stammered. 

Hiccup held up his hand to Astrid, "no. I wouldn't do that to you, you're right but I hope this whole experience has taught you a lesson" he said, Snotlout nodded vigorously, "yes! Yes it has! I swear I'll never lay a finger on Astrid again!". 

Astrid glared at him, "you better not, that cut on your cheek could have been a lot worse, next time it will be" she warned, Hiccup turned to her, "are you okay?" He asked. She took a deep breath and nodded, "I think so, thank you for coming when you did" she said. 

He kissed her cheek quickly, "how about I take this evening off? Head to mine, I'll catch up with you" he said. Astrid eyed up Snotlout wearily before she agreed, "sure, I'll see you in a second babe" she said, then just for measures she kissed him. 

Snotlout sighed and looked away, "go" Hiccup said when she pulled away, Astrid nodded again and walked away from the two. Hiccup waited until she had left the arena before he turned to Snotlout, "you seriously need to stop with Astrid" he said firmly. 

Snotlout hung his head in shame, "I know, I've just liked her for so long and I can't get over it, you know what it's like" he said, Hiccup nodded, "I do but Snotlout, this isn't okay. She's my girlfriend and we're happy together. I love you, you're my cousin but if you do anything like that again I will have to take it to the council, it's the law. As it is I should be taking this to them but you're you, if you were anyone else I would" he said seriously. 

Snotlout sniffed, "I'm sorry Hiccup, I shouldn't have kissed your girl like that. Tell Astrid I'm sorry too, I promise I'll back off from now on and focus on getting over her" he said dejectedly. 

Hiccup crossed his arms, "good, but you've still broken the law, I won't have you killed but I need to take some action. I'm the chief and you need to learn that touching anyone against their will isn't right, especially not my girlfriend. You do understand I need to do something right?" He asked. 

Snotlout looked up anxiously, "I get it, what're you going to do to me? Have me tortured? Banished?" He asked, Hiccup shook his head, "that won't be necessary, I believe you're sorry and you really won't do it again so you're hereby suspended from the Dragon Riders for two months" he said. 

Snotlout sighed in relief, "two months? That's fair enough, thank you" he said, Hiccup nodded, "so no attending team meetings, no going to Dragons Edge and until the two months is up you're banned from going on quests with us. You can still hang out with us and ride with us but not officially until your time is up okay?" He said. 

Snotlout nodded, "sure thing chief". Hiccup studied the look on his face and laid his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry you're stuck on Astrid though man, maybe being out of the Dragons Riders for a couple months could help? You're going to be alright" he said gently. 

Snotlout looked at Hiccup and smiled weakly, "thanks dude, you're a good chief" he said, "and when you're ready I think you could have a real shot with Ruffnut" Hiccup joked nudging him in the ribs. 

Snotlout grinned, "really?" He asked, Hiccup nodded, "totally, so once you're over Astrid why don't you give it a try?" He suggested. Snotlout lifted his head and puffed out his chest, "Astrid who? If you don't mind me I'm off to find Ruffnut" he said. 

Hiccup shook his head and laughed before he started towards his hut to check on Astrid.


End file.
